Trust Me
by keeperofthelostwhovian
Summary: Life is going great for Sophie. She likes Keefe, and Keefe likes her back, but things suddenly take a turn for the worse. Sophie has to try and figure out the cryptic messages and sort out her feelings before her whole world comes crumbling down... Keefe and Sophie
1. A surprise awaits

**AN: I don't own Keeper of the Lost Cities or any of the characters *sob* I do own the plot though... Review with any ideas!**

"Okay, just tell me _please_. Where are you taking me?" Sophie asked as Keefe and Fitz dragged her down a narrow little street in Eternalia.

"Ha, you're funny Sophie. A surprise is a surprise, and you don't get to know until we're there." Keefe said as he attempted to hide his smirk. If Sophie lived through this little adventure of theirs, she would be sure to get revenge on Keefe. He knew that Sophie was sick of surprises, but he insisted that this one would be the best birthday present _EVER! _ Sophie giggled at the memory of Keefe telling her.

"Whatcha giggling at Foster? You liking the view?" Gosh, she hated when Keefe wiggled his eyebrows like that. It made her heart go all fluttery and she just wanted to… never mind. That was when she noticed that she wahas staring at Keefe. It looked like Fitz noticed it too, because when she glanced at him, he looked kind of dejected. It was almost worse than giving the vermillion a bath.

The three of them just walked in silence for about three minutes more, listening to the sound of their boots on the crystal roads when Keefe jumped behind her and covered Sophie's eyes. "KEEFE! Get off of me!" Sophie shouted in a pathetic attempt to escape.

"Does little Foster want her surprise now?" It was obvious from Keefe's voice that he was smug, so Sophie just shook her head. "Wow. Great way to ruin the mood. I was just getting excited, but I guess we can just leave now and never see it…" Keefe said all sad-like.

Man, Keefe just _had_ to use that sweet puppy-dog voice on her, didn't he? "Fine. I'll accept the surprise, but I don't have to like it.""Good," Was all Keefe said as he led Sophie forward, step by step, to the top of what Sophie could tell was a small hill. He gently slid his hands away, and Sophie tried hard to repress a sigh. As she opened her eyes, Sophie was blown away by the brilliant display in front of her.

Crystals were strung on a million strings above her head, hanging from who knew where. There were tables all along the buildings to either side, filled to the brim with all of Sophie's favorite desserts and snacks. Mallowmelt, cream bursts, and other random things were all over the place, just asking to be eaten. All of Sophie's friends were there, smiling and looking up at her with awestruck faces.

She was just wondering why they were all looking at her that way when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sophie whipped her head around to see Gradyand Edaline holding a deep blue velvet box beset with gems. "We figured that you're turning 14, so we needed to get you something special. Happy birthday Sophie!" Edaline said as she handed the beautiful box to Sophie. For a moment, she actually thought that the box _was _the present, but then she saw everyone waiting for her to open it.

As Sophie carefully turned the key in the latch, there was an audible intake of breath. There was a gorgeous set of earrings in the box. They sparkled with the light of a thousand moons, seeing as they had polished moonstones as the centerpieces, and were framed with brilliant sapphires. "Oh my God! They're so beautiful!" Sophie screamed, elated. She was sure that back with her human family, these would be worth thousands of dollars, but it was not as if money really mattered to the elves.

"I'm glad you think so, because I had them specially made. See, Dex helped us out a little bit. When you press the blue gems in the center, they act as a little earpiece, and you can talk to me from wherever you are!" Edaline was practically radiating excitement.

_Great, _Sophie thought, _what if I'm having a really personal conversation and accidentally press the gem? I won't. I can't. I'll just have to be really careful._ After all, it was a great idea. After how many times Sophie had been kidnapped, it would be nice to know that she could get in touch with Grady and Edaline. As she smiled up at Edaline, Sophie noticed a pair of almost identical earrings in Edaline's ears, except that hers had rubies instead of sapphires.

Sophie ran up and hugged Grady and Edaline, and then turned back to Keefe, Fitz, and Dex, who were all standing off to the side, waiting. "Okay, whose fault is this," Sophie said, with a slightly annoyed tone that dripped of adoration. All three boy looked sheepishly at her and raised their hands.

"Sophie, we all figured that you needed something special, so I just told Fitz and Dex my idea, and they helped with the party, and obviously Dex made you the earrings. Hat wasn't me. I kinda wish I thought of that…" Keefe said. He had a slightly bashful look on his face that made her heart do backflips in her chest.

That was embarrassing; Keefe could probably sense that. That was the only thing that was better about liking Fitz. Back when she did, he couldn't read her emotions like Keefe could. She actually felt sorry for Dex. It was obvious, even to Sophie, the queen of obliviousness, that he liked her, but she just couldn't see him that way. Fitz and Dex were both like brothers to her, and she couldn't even think of dating them, but Keefe… She could see that every night when she went to sleep.

Of course, it was at this moment she noticed the hand waving in front of her face. "Earth to Foster. You know, it's kind of creepy the way you stare at me." Sophie could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, and she knew that her face was as red as a cherry. Keefe smirked, and her heart fluttered again. God, this was getting stupid.

By this point, Keefe was staring intently at her face, and Fitz and Dex were just looking away dejectedly. "Sophie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Keefe said, "Alone?" he added when the other boys started following them. They walked behind one of the buildings lining either side, and Keefe reached for Sophie's hands.

**A.N. Sorry the ending sucks... I'll be posting the next chapter soon! Please RnR!**


	2. What happened back there

**A.N. I don't KotLC or the characters...**

"Sophie, you know I didn't just do this because we're friends, right?" Keefe asked, his eyes begging her to understand.

"Um, sure Keefe. Why did you do it, then?" Sophie asked, completely confused. Of course she had a nagging voice in the bag of her head hoping that he had done it for love, but how likely was that? Not very. Sophie tried her hardest not to get her hopes up, but it was so hard when she looked at those adorable eyes searching her face.

"Sophie…" Keefe paused and looked away, "I like you. I have since the first day we met, and I've spent two years trying to work up the courage to tell you, but if you don't feel the same way, we could just go back to your party and pretend like this never happened." Sophie was sure that Keefe could feel the giddiness radiating off of her, and had it been any other person, she would have died of embarrassment, but with Keefe, it just felt natural.

Keefe smiled when he noticed that the emotion radiating from every cell of Sophie's tiny body was giddiness instead of disgust. "Keefe, you can't even begin to imagine how long I've waited for you to say that! All those times when you felt adoration from me, that was admiration for you, not Fitz or Dex," Sophie said elated. Keefe looked at Sophie kind of shyly, which was way out of the ordinary for him. "What's up?" Sophie's mind instantly ran in a million different directions that made her want to cringe.

"Sophie, don't even think like that! It's just, the gift I got you seems so infinitesimal compared to what everyone else got you…" Keefe said with a pathetic glance at his feet. It looked to Sophie like he was going to cry.

"Keefe, no matter what it is, I'll love it. You didn't even have to get me a gift. This whole day is good enough," Sophie said as she lifted his chin up, which was a hard task considering the fact that his chin was above the tallest part of her head.

"Well, in that case, here," And Keefe leaned down to the level Sophie's head was at and softly pressed his lips against hers. It was the most wonderful feeling, like there was nobody else in the world. Like they weren't standing in a back alley, kissing, while all of their friends were standing just around the corner, or so they thought. His lips were even softer than she had previously thought, which was saying something, considering that they had looked like the softest lips ever.

The sound of a clearing throat brought them out of the little bubble they had created, and they broke apart. Sophie was actually quite glad for the excuse. Seeing as this was her first kiss, she wasn't exactly sure how anyone was supposed to breathe. Oh well, she would probably get a lot more practice. Sophie turned her head to see who had seen what she was sure had to have been quite a scene, and saw Fitz looking quite uncomfortable. "Um, I just wanted to say bye. I'm leaving now,"

Before Sophie could even say "Bye", Fitz had pulled out his home crystal and leaped home. "Great. We're going to need to tell people that we're… together."

"Sounds good." Keefe said as he pulled Sophie to his chest. Sophie couldn't even think of moving from this wonderful place, and instead just buried her head deeper in the folds of his tailored shirt. Man, this felt nice.

**A.N. Sorry this chapter is really short but I've got a lot going on with the end of school coming up, also, encountering major writers block. Please RnR!**


	3. Uggh, Girl Talk

The next day they walked into Foxfire only to see everyone in little huddles whispering amongst themselves. Just then, Biana ran up and tackled Sophie in a bone-crushing hug, whispered very creepily in her ear, "We will talk at lunch…", and ran off. Sophie just stared at her diminishing figure, completely confused.

"What was that about?" Keefe asked, obviously wondering the same thing that Sophie was. "Do you think Fitz…" He didn't have to finish his question. It was almost guaranteed that he had. What else would Biana be so excited about, and why else would the whole school be sneaking looks at them like this? The students at Foxfire hadn't been this gossipy since they heard that Sophie was raised in one of the forbidden cities. As Keefe started walking Sophie to her locker, she listened really closely to one of the louder groups and overheard snippets of their conversation.

"Can you believe he chose Sophie over me?" "She isn't even as pretty as us!" "Impossible. Fitz must have been hallucinating." Sophie chuckled under her breath.

"What's so funny Foster?" Keefe said as he reached to grab her hand. "Don't tell me you're listening to those petty little fangirls..." At this Sophie had to repress a giggle. She was pretty sure Keefe enjoyed all the attention he got from his fan club.

After a long strolling walk through the school grounds, they finally arrived at Sophie's locker and she leaned up to lick the strip, but before she could, she noticed that it was cracked open. Sophie reached up and opened it, only to have a small letter fall at her feet. She picked up the letter and broke the pretty wax seal, then opened and read it.

"Miss Foster, it has come to my attention that you have become involved with the Sencens, and I must recommend against this. As much as we all would just _love _to see you happy and with him, there are secrets hidden amongst his family that are necessary to our cause, and I'm afraid that once you are involved, you cannot back out. Don't be stupid, leave him and his sister behind and don't look back. This is your only warning." Sophie read to Keefe.

"Who wrote that?" Keefe practically shouted. "My family doesn't have any secrets! If someone doesn't like us being together, they could just say so."

Sophie shushed him soothingly. "I'm not afraid Keefe. This doesn't mean anything." Keefe still seemed tense as they split up to go to their classes.

"Keefe, are you coming with me? We have to show Alden. What if I disappear? If he knew about the letter, you guys could find me a lot quicker." It was clear that Sophie was joking when she said this, but it still struck a chord. Sophie was dragging Keefe by his hand up to the leapmasters. This was sure to be an awkward conversation, seeing as Sophie had avoided Biana all day, and she was sure to get the weirdest friend conversation of her life.

Sophie still wasn't exactly happy knowing she had to light leap, but with the hole in her brain fixed, she knew she wouldn't fade. She closed her eyes and grabbed Keefe's hand as the warm light whisked her away. Right as she started to freak out from the feeling of separateness, she was standing on the ground in front of Everglen. Keefe was obviously a little nervous, probably about seeing Biana, but he would live.

They walked up to the front and were about to knock on the huge doors when they burst open and Biana did a running tackle smack into Sophie. "Where were you?" Biana practically shouted in Sophie's ear. "I've been looking for you all day! Come on. We're going to talk in my room," she turned to Keefe and said, "You can go talk to Fitz. This is a girl talk," and with that she dragged Sophie inside and up the stairs to her room.

"Spill it, Sophie. What happened with you and Keefe? I mean, when Fitz said he saw the two of you kissing, I didn't believe him, but then at school you were acting kind of weird and… are you two dating?"

Sophie could tell that her face was growing really red, but she knew that trying to hide it would just be worse. "I don't know. It was like one moment we were just talking and then, all of a sudden we were telling each other how we really felt, and the next thing I know, we were kissing and then Fitz was there… I'm not even sure. I guess we're kind of together now." Sophie blurted out.

"Did you like it? Is he a good kisser? Was that the first time you ever kissed someone? Oh my God! I bet it was! I should have been there! I could have gotten a picture! But you know what this means, right? We have to get out… _the notebook._"

Sophie cringed as Biana pulled out the big, leather-bound book that held every boy-related moment the two of them had ever encountered…


	4. What is it?

**A.N. I don't own Keeper or the characters, but the plot is mine**

Biana pulled out the notebook much more slowly than she needed to. Sophie was sure Biana was only making her do this to get back at her for not telling her sooner about the kiss. Sophie got up and walked over to Biana's oversized desk and began to root though all of the glittery pens to try and find her favorite green feather pen. When she finally found it, Sophie let out a long sigh and walked over to where Biana was sitting on her bed.

"You realize that in this whole notebook, this is the first entry that talks about more than a crush, right? And most of those times it was my brother…ew."

Again, Sophie wanted to sigh, but she repressed it in an attempt to please Biana. After all, Sophie didn't usually let Biana be as girly around her as she probably would've liked, so she felt like Biana had earned it.

Sophie opened the book and flipped through all the pages of their girly rants. Most of Sophie's ad consisted of talking about things Fitz had said to her that just made her heart flutter… those were the days of the past where Sophie had still thought Fitz was the most perfect boy in the world, but when she flew across the ocean with Keefe, something just clicked into place.

When she finally got to an empty page, Sophie slowly and deliberately moved her pen across the page as she wrote, "I finally did it. I finally kissed a boy. Like, in real life. Not just in a dream. It went something like this…" and she went on to explain exactly what had happened. "It was like something from a dream. I've wanted to kiss Keefe, for so long, that when it actually happened, I couldn't think, and music started playing in my head, and I wished it could go on forever, but then Fitz was there, and now I just don't know…"

Then Biana spoke, saying, "You're never going to be a writer with run-on sentences like that, but nice descriptions. Come on, I think Keefe is waiting for you." That snapped Sophie out of her reverie, and she bolted down the stairs towards Alden's office. Biana must have noticed where Sophie was headed because she shouted, "Alden isn't home! He's helping with something involving the goblins."

Sophie paused, wondering she should do with the letter, and why Alden would need to help with the goblins. They were usually quite peaceful, and didn't usually get involved in dangerous business. Keefe's laughter could be heard from all the way across the house. It was times like these that Sophie dearly wished that she could legally read his mind.

"How did you know I was going to see Alden? Were you…" Biana looked away sheepishly.

"I just wanted to see if the rumors were true. I didn't know if you guys would act differently, so I vanished. How was I supposed to know that you would find some secret letter?" Biana asked defensively. Sophie just gave her a look that shot daggers and walked into the giant dining room.

She pulled the note out of her ankle pocket and laid it on the table so Biana could see. "I don't get it. Keefe is an only child, but this note says him and his sister. I don't think Keefe noticed it, but we have to keep him from noticing it. What if that's the secret? What if it was just a typo? We don't want Keefe thinking anything he shouldn't be thinking."

Keefe ran into the room holding some sort of fabric thing in the air, and Fitz ran in not far behind. "Keefe! Give those back!" Fitz said as he leaped towards Keefe in an attempt to get the things back.

"You don't get any underwear until you tell me what it is you didn't want to mention. You can't lie to the Keefester!" Keefe shouted as he jumped out the nearest window and took off towards the grove of trees by Everglen.

Fitz looked as if he was about to give chase, but thought better of it. "Sorry you have to see this, but Keefe refuses to let me have any personal thoughts, and when he touched my hand and felt my emotions, he wanted to know what I was thinking about," Fitz said in an apologetic tone.

"What were you thinking about, Brother of Mine?" At this Sophie and Biana both giggled. They had become quite fond of the human show, _Doctor Who, _and liked to confuse their friends with references.

"You know we'll find out eventually, so you might as well spill before we have to squeeze it out of you…" Sophie said ominously.

Fitz's face turned as red as the strange plants the gnomes were picking, and he ran off.

**A.N. Please review! They make me very happy. Ideas are welcome...**


	5. Good(ish) Morning

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to upload. I had writers block, and a lot of stuff going on, so here it is! I dont own Keeper of the Lost Cities or the characters, but the plot is mine**

The next day, Sophie woke up on a couch in the Vacker's giant great room, groggy, and quite confused as to how she got there. All of a sudden, the realization hit her that Grady and Edaline would be freaking out about where she was.

"Don't worry Sophie. Biana called your parents and said you were spending the night," Keefe said from a chair across the room. Sophie looked up and saw him staring at her with adoration in his eyes.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She half-shouted.

"Long enough to know you talk in your sleep." Keefe said, his trademark smirk lighting up his face. "According to Fitz, he told you his little secret and you passed out. The little git still won't tell me what it is..."

Sophie turned around and saw a mess of dark hair disappear around the corner. "Where's Biana? She probably knows what happened." Sophie questioned.

"She's in her little hidey-hole tree. You probably won't be able to find her." Fitz' voice shouted down the stairs.

Sophie jumped up, trying to ignore the stars swirling in her vision and ran the entire length of the house, out the back doors, and through a small grove of trees to Biana's little gap in the woods. She climbed up with the agility of a scarily well trained monkey, and nearly gave Biana a heart attack.

"What happened? Biana, I forgot everything! What happened with Fitz?" Sophie said in an almost manic fashion.

"Take a chill pill Sophie!" Biana said. "Good. Now come with me."

Biana led Sophie through the house, all the while specifically not talking about what had happened. They walked past the great room and Keefe joined them. "Purposefully walking usually means something interesting is about to happen. Is this about Fitz' little secret?" Keefe asked.

"I think so," Sophie said, "but Biana refuses to tell me anything until we get to her little mystery location."

"Keefe, I don't think you should come with us. We'll be sure to tell you what you need to know, but this meeting is highly confidential..." Biana faded off.

After a good bit of stair climbing (Good for your heart, Sophie reminded herself), Biana ushered Sophie into one of the spare rooms, and shut and locked the door before Keefe could come in. "Sophie, it's about the letter." Biana said with a grave face.

"The mystery letter from school? Keefe already saw it. It's not like we can hide it from him anymore," Sophie said.

"Don't you remember anything?" Biana asked, incredulous, "The letter Fitz gave you? The one he found about Keefe's family? Ugh. You really forgot everything. Why don't you ask Fitz? I wasn't even there the whole time. I accidentally knocked over a cup and Fitz kicked me out before anything interesting could happen," Biana said kind of sadly.

Sophie could tell even without looking at her that Biana knew more than she was letting on, but Sophie decided not to press the matter, and instead jumped off of the plush bed and began walking down the winding staircase towards Fitz's room.

When she finally arrived and knocked, Fitz let out an extraordinarily long sigh and opened the door. "I don't really want to talk Sophie," He said in a not-too-happy manner, and began to close the door again.

"Wait!", Sophie shouted as she put her foot in the door, "I don't even know what happened last night, and then I woke up and nobody would tell me anything! I don't think it's fair that you're upset with me for something I don't even remember. Please just explain to me, and I promise I'll try my very best not to freak out or get mad or whatever it is that made you like this," Sophie begged.

Fitz let out another long sigh and let Sophie come in. The mood paint on the walls had changed from it's usual bright yellowish-green to a depressing shade of gray, and there was a song playing in the background that reminded Sophie of those on her iPod. He walked over to a small desk in the corner and unplugged, what-da-ya-know, her iPod.

"You've got a nice 'Sad' playlist, Sophie," Fitz said as he handed it back to Sophie. "Anyway, about last night, I showed you a letter. That's all I did..."

Sadly, the way he tackled Biana as she entered the room just then kind of ruined his well-told lie.


	6. The Letter

**A.N. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I'm working on a novel, and High School is starting. AAAHH! Please RnR and enjoy this crazy short chapter. :-)**

"Fitz, come on!" Sophie practically shouted. "Why would I pass out if you just showed me a letter? I've seen some terrible things happen to my closest friends. I've been tortured, kidnapped, and drugged, and I didn't even pass out then! What happened?"

Fitz didn't answer her, but instead walked towards the back of his room. After digging around for a few moments, Fitz pulled out a very dirty crystal box, and began walking back towards Sophie.

"Just read it, Sophie. And then tell me you wouldn't have passed out," and with that, Fitz ran off down the hallway.

The letter inside read:

Dearest Keefe,

It was my hope that I would have been there to deliver this letter to you myself, but urgent

matters have come up that could potentially change the future of our entire species, and it

is my job to protect you all. My name is Jolie Ruewen, and I'm your sister. At the time of me

writing this, you are too young to comprehend the danger that some of the people in our

world have caused, me included, but I feel that you need to know this. I believe you have been

sent to live with the Sencens. Their son died only a few minutes after being born, and you

were put in his place by the Neverseen. I still can't believe I'm writing to a month old baby. Grady and Edaline

were suspected to be involved in the same things as me, and therefore, a mesmer from the

Neverseen took away their memories from the time in which they knew about the Neverseen,

and therefore, all memories of you. I wish I could give this information to you a little softer,

but I am running out of time. Keefe, everything you think you know is a lie. Your parents aren't

your parents, and you actually have a sister, but whatever happens, don't come looking for me.

Don't wander into the forbidden cities, and ABSOLUTELY don't begin meddling in the Black Swan

or the Neverseen, because I know I regretted it. You will always have family who love you.

-Jolie, your sister


	7. On a picnic

**A.N. Thank you all so much for viewing and reviewing! I am in complete disbelief that this has gotten almost 2,000 views! I'm really sorry that I suck at updating. I probably would've forgotten for a lot longer had my sister not read the last chapter and freaked out. Thank you all for your continued patience and kindness. I don't own any of the characters...**

After Sophie got out of her stupor, she walked dazedly out of Fitz's room and light leaped home. No sooner had she flopped on her bed than her imparter lit up. When Sophie finally answered, Biana's face showed up, looking quite flustered.

"Thank goodness! I thought you were dead Sophie! You can't just run off like that! We thought you had been kidnapped again!" Biana shouted.

"Sorry Biana. I forgot to mention it to you. I was a little bit in shock.." Sophie mumbled in an attempt to apologize.

"It's fine I guess, just don't do that again. By the way, what was it? What did Fitz show you?" Biana was practically jumping with excitement.

"It was nothing." Sophie said. "I think Grady is calling me. See you soon Biana," she said and hung up before Biana could respond.

Sophie walked down to see what Grady wanted her for, but instead of seeing Grady, she saw Keefe at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey, Foster! Wanna go on a picnic?" He said, joy radiating off his face.

"Um, not really," she replied.

"What?" Keefe couldn't seem to believe her. "But I made mallowmelt! For you!"

"Well, let me just ask Edaline. You know how she gets when I don't tell her where I'm going. Speaking of, where are we going?" Sophie asked.

"A secret little meadow I found. Don't worry, it's not that far from here." He said. "we could even walk there if you want..."

Sophie asked and got the okay from both of her parents.

As they walked, Keefe grabbed her hand and swung their hands between them. Sophie giggled. It wasn't necessarily the fact that she'd never held hands with anyone, so much as the fact that Keefe actually liked her back.

They continued walking in silence, perfectly content to just enjoy each other's company. After awhile of this, Keefe hefted the picnic basket onto his shoulder and ran behind Sophie to cover her eyes.

"Again with this Keefe?" Sophie complained. "I don't like surprises"

"Trust me, you'll like this one," he said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Keep walking Sophie, I won't let you fall."

After Sophie took a few tin steps, Keefe let out a mighty sigh and picked her up bridal style.

"Keep your eyes closed, Foster," he said as he confidently carried her for about a minute. He set her down and said, "You're lighter than I thought."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment.." Sophie said.

"Are you ready?" Keefe questioned, happiness clear in his voice, "Open your eyes"

When Sophie did, her breath was taken away. It was a small little meadow, about 30 feet in diameter. The whole meadow was filled with beautiful flowers and surrounded with what appeared to be Aspen trees. In the middle was a small, rough looking bench made out of some kind of wood and set under a large oak tree.

"This place is beautiful!" Sophie marveled, still looking around. "How did you find this place?"

"My dad was getting on my nerves, so I went for a walk and just stumbled onto this," he said.

"Quite an amazing find," Sophie said as she sat on the bench.

"Not as amazing as you," Keefe said as he sat down beside her.

Sophie could feel her cheeks heat up, and when she noticed him staring at her, she blushed even harder.

"Does my little Foster want some food?" Keefe said handing her a tray of some interesting looking plants.

"Thank you," Sophie said as she took the plate out of his hands, her fingers brushing against his in the process.

Keefe took a plate of his own and began to eat.

"You know Sophie, I always thought you liked Fitz. That's why I never told you. I mean, how awkward would it be to tell you I liked you and then find out you were dating my best friend?"

"At first, I kind of did like Fitz, but his personality couldn't begin to compare to yours. I'm so glad you felt the same way," Sophie responded.

Keefe grabbed Sophie's hands and began to lean in. Sophie closed her eyes and leaned in, until their lips were gently pressed together. Sophie shifted and ran her hands through Keefe's stately hair, and at the same time, his hands wrapped around her waist.

All of a sudden, Keefe's hands began to shake and he pulled away, screaming like a girl. Sophie opened her eyes and saw an elf in a black mask holding a melder to Keefe's head. She barely had time to scream before a sack was pulled over her head and the world went black.


	8. WhoWhatHow

**A.N. I don't own most of these characters. BTW, sorry I'm so bad at posting, life is crazy, and I'm buried in homework. Please RnR and leave comments with ideas or corrections. I'm SO FREAKING EXCITED for Neverseen!**

Sophie groggily opened her eyes, only to close them again. Wherever she was, it was really bright. Like, looking directly into the sun bright. She didn't have one on those movie moments, where it takes a minute to remember what happened. It was all there. The letter, the picnic, the kiss...

Focus Sophie! She scolded herself Open your eyes, move around, do something productive!

Sophie began to move and squirm, but quickly realized that she was stuck to the floor. After she finally got her eyes open all the way, she looked down and saw what appeared to be human-made shackles holding her to the ground in a giant cave. Not the smartest thing to do, but it was good for Sophie.

Sophie's right hand had been shackled to the floor and her left hand had been shackled to her right. She lifted her left hand to her head, being careful not to make too much noise, and grabbed a bobby pin out of her hair.

As she slid it into the keyhole (and took note of how old they were), a deep-ish voice from behind said, "I'm really disappointed. I thought you would've gotten out by now. They made you out to be better than this."

Sophie turned her head to see who was saying this, but sadly, the elf was wearing a black mask over his face. "They also said you would put up a fight, but I didn't hear anything about one."

"If I hadn't just seen my boyfriend being melded, I would've had a better chance," Sophie replied in as angry of a voice as she could muster, seeing as her throat was dry and scratchy. After a second, she added, "Where is he anyway? Is Keefe okay? Did you kidnap him too? Who are you anyway?"

"It's funny how I'm the one with all the power here, and you're trying to question me," the elf said.

At this point, Sophie was beginning to freak out. "Where's Keefe? What did you do to him? Tell me what you did!"

"Would you just shut up? Take a look for yourself." He turned his back and stalked out of the room as the little spyball rolled to a stop at her feet.

Quickly, she picked up the ball and said, "Show me Keefe Sencen." The face of the ball swirled and an image of Keefe showed up. He was sitting on his bed, staring at a picture and crying. Sophie couldn't see what the picture was, but the way he whispered, "Please come back..." and began sobbing made her think it was of her.

She stared at his face, and unconsciously began trying to wipe his tears away. Soon, her eyes were completely blurred, and she could taste the salty trails her tears left behind. When she got out of here, she would never leave keefe like this again. Sure, it wasn't her fault, but she should've known better than to let her guard down like that.

She kept watching him for hours, as he put on her Sad playlist, and laid there, and never once did the thought even occur to her that she should turn the spyball off. She only looked away when a rough scratching noise snapped her out of her reverie. When she glanced up, she saw a new elf (distinguishable only by the fact that this one was almost a foot shorter) kicking a tray of food towards her.

"Sorry about the food. We don't have any gnomes here, and I'm not all that good of a cook."

Sophie grabbed the tray, thankful that her stomach would soon stop growling. She was halfway through the sludge they called food before she realized something.

"Wait a second. You just apologized. Who are you?" Up to this point, Sophie has suspected that her assailants were from Neverseen, but the chances of one of them apologizing was smaller than the chances of Iggy not smelling bad for a whole day.

"I'm a friend. You know, I used to be just like you... Had a family, friends, abilities; life was good, at least until I got kidnapped. Then they threatened my family, and well... That's how I got here."

Things were not looking too bright for Sophie.


	9. Yikes, this is getting dramatic

He pulled out his wallet (Do elves even carry wallets? IDK) and grabbed out his picture of Sophie, the one with all the little love hearts drawn on it. "Please come back..." He mumbled before breaking into another fit of tears.

It's all my fault. I shouldn't have taken her out to a place as lonely and desolate as that. I should have saved her. I could have stopped them. Why do I always screw things up like this? Keefe thought to himself as he sat alone in his room.

I... I can't... I can't do this anymore! I lost her! The one person keeping me sane... Keeping me here...

Keefe could slowly feel himself slipping into blackness, the guilt and sadness and defeat taking him over, engulfing his very being. It started with just one little crack, but that crack set in motion something that was a long time coming.

His mind splintered into a million pieces, and things stopped making sense, as his mind broke. Within mere seconds, the madness was taking over him.

Fitz POV

I raced over to Keefe's house as soon as I heard the news, hoping against all hope that what my dad had heard wasn't true. Maybe if I got there, we could figure out what happened, and bring her back. Even if that didn't happen right away, Keefe would need some moral support.

I raced in the doors to his house, and hopped onto the vortinator, heading up to his room. The second it stopped, I sprinted off, trying to ignore the queasiness from the rapid spinning. Keefe had been dealing with a lot, and he was barely able to keep putting on that brave face for his friends, and I knew that Sophie was one of the main things holding him together.

I was running full tilt towards his door and realized a bit too late that his door was locked, leaving me to run face-first into his door. Wiping the blood off my face (It really freakin' hurt by the way), I began pounding on the door, before realizing that it was pointless and feeling around on the top of the door for the key. When I finally got in the door, Keefe was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth, mumbling incoherent things to himself, often mentioning Sophie and all his fault.

I picked him up and raced back down to the main floor, all the while trying to hail my father. "Dad, pick up your imparter, I NEED you!"

Tears were blurring my vision as I held my pathfinder up to the light. In one day I had lost both of my best friends and I honestly didn't know what to do.

I got home and immediately fell to the floor, still holding Keefe like his life depended on it. Minutes later, I heard the front door open and there was a slight pattering of feet as Biana rushed to my side. She grabbed my hands, after forcefully prying them off of Keefe, and began stroking my hair.

"Shh, Fitz, it'll all be okay. We'll find Sophie, and she can heal Keefe, and everything will go back to the way it was. Don't cry, I'm here for you, and Dex will be over here soon. And don't you dare go thinking this was your fault because it wasn't. There was nothing you could have done to stop this, you hear me? It'll all be fine."

I could tell that Biana was crying too, her tears falling onto the back of my head, but I just didn't have the strength to look up.

Although Keefe was a prankster and causer of much trouble, he was one of the nicest guys I had ever known, and knowing that he thought it was his fault was killing me. Knowing that he may never be the same, and that his mind had broken because of this... As much as I wanted to be strong, and be there for his friends and family, I was in so much emotional pain, I just wanted to curl into a ball and die.

**Thank you to everyone who has commented and told me how much you enjoy this, you guys are the ones keeping me writing. I'm sorry for that last "Update", I wasn't having a real good week, and I was coming up real short on ideas. Love yah!**


	10. Great Idea, if a little late

This chapter is for JoySeph13... Like this?

Also, that last one was for Swizzlespice.

Nobody's POV

It had been two weeks since Sophie had gone missing, and it was all her friends could do to keep Keefe at his house and out of the councillors' hands. Fitz had taken it the hardest, as both of his best friends were out for the count. Dex had even sucked up his dislike of Fitz enough to support him, but it was growing tiring for all three of them, let alone all of their parents. Keefe's dad had hardly stopped crying since, and he was hardly the sentimental type.

After a particularly hard day at fox fire, Dex and Biana met up after school to go visit Iggy, who was really suffering without Sophie.

"I don't get it. How can you stand to take care of Fitz like that all the time?" Dex asked as they walked towards the leapmaster. "You never show how much it hurts you when you're around him."

Biana turned to him with a sad smile. "I guess I'm just good at hiding it, but it also helps that I've got you... And Fitz! My friends..." She shook her hair into her face in an attempt to hide the blush crawling up her cheeks.

Luckily, she was saved from having to say more by leaping over to Sophie's house.

"Where could she even be? What could possibly be going on that she can't call out to Fitz? Actually, why hasn't she used the earrings I gave her? I know for a fact she was wearing them the day she dissappeared?"

Biana looked up at him, an idea nagging at her. "Dex, do they work both ways?"

Dex realized what she was asking, "No, but I'm sure I could easily modify these ones to track the signal back to where Sophie's are...

A wide grin took over Biana's face and she squealed in delight. "You are the BEST Dex!" She practically shouted, and gave him a tight bear hug.

Now it was Dex's turn to blush. "Say that after it works." He replied, but he still had a big smile on his face.

They were already up in Sophie's room by the time they got to this point in their conversation, so they said hi to Iggy, gave him some food, and let him out of his cage for a few moments.

In which time he managed to get out of Sophie's room and knock over two separate lamps.

"Run faster, Biana!" Dex shouted as they ran after the escaped imp.

Biana was really close to Iggy and made an epic leap to catch him... before falling on her back in the middle of the hall way.

Dex came bolting around the corner, running so fast he didn't have time to catch himself before he tripped and fell right on top of Biana.

Their faces were mere centimeters apart, both breathing heavily, and both looking into each other's eyes.

"Um... Sorry about that... " Dex said, blushing profusely.

"Don't be," Biana replied, really hoping she wasn't about to make a big mistake, before pressing her lips to his.

For a split second, Dex froze, before realizing that his dream was actually coming true, and kissing back.

There you have it. Sorry it's short, but I just don't really know what to write at this point. I need some Ideas for the next few chapters, after which point, I've got a few exciting things to write. Anyway, If you give me an idea and I use it (which I probably will), I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Love ya!

P.S. I might update again really soon... if you guys comment.


	11. Revelations

**Hi...**

***Blushes and awkwardly looks away***

**I know it has been WAY too long since I updated, and I'm not even going to try to give an excuse, but I'm finally writing, so that's good. Lodestar came out which is SOOO exciting, and I finally got it. No spoilers shall be shared here, but Shannon used my term! I've been sending her letters since the first book came out saying that she should use Keefoster instead of Foster-Keefe, and she DID IT!**

**End of rant.**

**Here is some story for you.**

Dex and Biana pulled apart and looked at each other, before Biana stood up, awkwardly shoving Dex off in the process.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I mean, maybe later, but right now we should be focusing on trying to find Sophie, not starting a relationship and... yeah."

Dex looked a little sad but also hopeful as he looked up at Biana, "You're right. Sorry, um.. I'm gonna get Iggy back in his cage and head home. And get Edaline's earrings. I should've made some for myself too. Or a ring. Anyway, love you!" He said as he ran off and they both died of embarrassment after realizing what he had just said.

Dex ran outside after putting Iggy back in his cage and found Edaline whispering to Della.

"Edaline, I know I said you could keep them, but I really need to borrow those earrings I gave you. I might be... I think I... I don't know, but there's something I need to try. Please" Dex begged.

"You do what you need to, but please, Dex, if you learn anything, tell me first. I just want to get Sophie back." Edaline was obviously trying to hide the fact that she had just been crying, and Dex gave her a hug, hoping it might somehow help.

Dex woke with up with a jolt to the sound of his window closing.

He hopped up from his desk, worried that someone had snuck into his room, maybe hoping to kidnap him too, but it was just his Dad, Kesler.

"I get that you're trying to help your friend, but you can't help her if you work yourself to death, Dex. Please, just sleep in your bed tonight, and finish this in the morning. You'll do much better with a fresh head."

"I can't! I don't know what-"

"One night won't kill you. Please, Dex"

Dex was about to argue, but the desperation in his dad's eyes made him give in.

He got up from his desk, wiped the drool of his chin and got in his bed. One night wouldn't kill him...

And when he woke up the next morning he had the breakthrough he needed.

He had to disassemble his imparter in the process, but once it was combined with the earrings, he was able to trace the signal to Paris.

Paris.

The place he had only bad memories about.

The place they needed to go. Today.

Sophie had finally managed to convince her captors to leave her not cuffed to the floor, and was making progress talking to the nicer elf, who Sophie could tell was a girl from her voice, though she was always shrouded in a cloak.

Sophie guessed it had been a little more than two weeks since she had been kidnapped, but she couldn't tell with the lack of sunlight and clocks.

She couldn't even read their minds, with the combination of the strange drugs, and the ability restrictor that they had managed to recreate.

When the girl came in to deliver more funny tasting vegetables, Sophie decided to ask the question she had been meaning to ask for a while now.

"Who are you?" She spoke up as the elf was about to leave.

"I'm not supposed to say." She replied.

"Who would know? Fine. Can you at least tell me what day it is? How long have I been here?"

"About two weeks, and..." The girl quickly pulled down her hood, revealing long, blonde hair, and turning around. It was only a second before she quickly pulled her hood up and rushed out of the cell.

It was long enough for Sophie to recognize the face, however.

It was Jolie.


End file.
